


SimulaShina

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, I REALLY enjoy writing this one, Simulator AU, Unless Nana's being an ass too, Ymir's an ass and Nana's main job is to tell her to stop, multi chap, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: The Gayng get trapped in a game- a game of their own town, and they're the pieces. What are the rules? What are the consequences of failure? They're bound to find out sooner or later...





	SimulaShina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANI!!! YOU'RE A GODS DAMNED ONE-OF-A-KIND BASTARD AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
> Enjoy :D

“You guys _have_ to see it! There’s a game in the arcade that mentions ‘transporting you to your world’ or something and it looks weird and fucky and I don’t know you just gotta see it!” Sasha kept talking and everyone else seemed to be drifting in and out of actually comprehending her words, but Nanaba was… intrigued.

“Transport you to _your_ world? Isn’t that… superfluous?”

“Right?” Sasha perked up at someone responding. “It really makes little to no sense and I bet the whole thing’s just broken or dumb or _both_ , but I really feel like we should, like, _investigate_!”

Sasha led the gang, consisting of herself, Nanaba, Ymir, Mikasa, and Annie. Historia had felt like utter garbage and elected to stay in her bed, which, as she put it: “ruled”. Once they reached the old arcade store, they stopped -due mainly to Annie’s comment of, “Sasha, this place’s fucking _closed_.”

Sasha blushed and rubbed her neck. “Y-yeah, well, the window’s easily opened and it’s not like anyone’s around to give a-”

“You broke in?” Ymir laughed. “Damn, Blouse’s got some _stones_ after all!”

Nanaba smacked the back of Ymir’s head. “I’m proud of ya, Sash’; it’s nice to see you shedding your shell a little after all this time. I’m also glad you’re alright. Pretty sure this is the place that got closed ‘cause of all the murders and they couldn’t get the blood of the walls, or something.”

Sasha’s blood left her face like it was payed to. “W- what?”

Nanaba winked. “Gotcha.”

The group moved to the half-open window as Sasha stood, gaping at Nanaba’s back.

“Well played,” Ymir chuckled, slapping Nanaba on the shoulder. “But I think now it’s gonna be a problem getting her back inside the murderdome.”

Nanaba looked back at Sasha to see her staring apprehensively at the arcade. “God damnit- Sash’! I was _kidding_! Get your fine ass over here.”

## 

“So… that’s it, huh?”

“Yup.”

They all clustered around the machine as Nanaba groped around the back for the “on” switch. “Does this place- oof- even have _electricity_?” She finally found the switch and everyone else “ooh”ed as the screen blinked on and a little tune filled the empty air.

“Bravo, Banana… Is that Mr. Sandman?”

“Great job, Nana! Imma go tell Historia. I’ll be back in a minute!” Sasha left through the window, already talking into her phone..

“Eh?” Nanaba picked up the power cord, looking at the tines. “Uh… guys?” She stood and looked at the happy, flashing lights. She pointed to the back. “Guys, we really need to-”

“What we need is to see what this hunk a’ junk does!” Ymir yelled, clapping Nanaba on the back. It was not received well.

Nanaba stumbled and fell straight into the machine and smacked her face off the wall, sending her to the floor. “Ow. Fuck!” She groaned and rubbed her sore forehead. “Yep. That’s a wall.” She opened her eyes and froze. She had run right into the exact wall Ymir had just been leaning on. “Hmm.”

“Nanaba? Nana?!”

“What if she’s not in there?”

“You shut your whore mouth, Leonhardt. She’s fine and you know it!”

“Ymir, stop yelling at Annie-”

“Guys, what the hell are you yelling at me for,” Nanaba shouted at the screen of the game that had been behind her. “Why are you yelling at _each other_ , and why are you in the fucking machine...” Her head pounded and a small blinking bar in the lower left of her vision caught her attention. “Ninety-eight percent.... health.” She slouched forward and rested her head against the machine, meeting Ymir’s worried gaze. “I’m the one in the machine, aren’t I?”

Ymir nodded.

Nanaba screwed her eyes shut. This was either her wildest dream, or worst nightmare. And it all depended on what kind of game she was stuck in. “Okay... Okay, I’ve got this. You guys head home. I… I might be here a while.”

Ymir’s brows sank in the way that told Nanaba they were not in agreement. “Fuck. That. Nana, I’m not just going to leave you stuck in there if there’s another option.”

“Ymir... there’s _not_ another option.”

Ymir rolled her sleeves up like the gay she was and sized up the machine. "Fuck yeah there is. Imma Tron this bitch!” She pressed her back to the wall before launching herself off and diving head first into the arcade and straight into Nanaba’s arms.

They hit the ground and Nanaba’s health bar lost another percentage, but she was too busy glaring at Ymir to notice. “Just what the fuck do you think you accomplished by doing that?!”

Ymir scowled, but wrapped her arms around Nanaba and hugged her like she had been gone for months. “Did you really think I was going to just leave you in here?”

“And what about Historia?"

Ymir's eyes shot open and Nanaba thought they might _actually_ pop out and go flying away like punctured balloons. “...Fuck.”

“Nuh huh. You didn’t think she might be a little _peeved_ to learn how her girlfriend got stuck in the _Tron-O-Matic_?”

Ymir sat up and Nanaba felt pixelated air finally returned to her digital lungs. “I, um, uh, Mikasa!”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm on it. Would you prefer a heartless ‘they ded’ text, or monotone 'we’re all very sorry for your loss' voicemail?”

Ymir and Nanaba both shared a shocked silence. “...Wow."

Mikasa shrugged one shoulder. “What, I was joking. I intend to be the epitome of gentle. Annie, you should see if the buttons make them do anything stupid.” And with that, she kicked open the front door and left for better reception.

“Why is it that- Leonhardt, you touch any of those controls and I swear to Sappho I will _eat_ whomever’s soul is in your carcass! ...Where was I?”

Nanaba wiped a hand across her face, starting to feel the urge to explore their digital world. “Something about why Mikasa’s sense of humor chose _now_ to flourish?”

“Yeah, probably.” Ymir helped Nanaba to her feet. “But I gotta admit: I like her style. Very a la Ymir with the timing _and_ tone. I’ve taught her well.”

“Ymir, sweetie, you shouldn’t be teaching anyone anything if that’s what you have to offer,” Nanaba laughed, looking around them in curiosity. “What do you think’s outside the shop on our side?”

Ymir caught her gaze and raised a brow. “Do you wanna go find out, or wait for Mikasa to get back with word from His’?”

Nanaba thought about it. She really wanted to get out of the arcade shop and see what else was in store for them, but she also knew Ymir needed Historia to know they were alright. “We should probably wait until- excuse me but what the fuck?” Nanaba’s thoughts were cut short by an old man appearing through the gloom. He looked… perturbed.

“Is someone in here,” the old man asked in a weeze. “We’re closed and we have a strict ‘no breaking in’ policy.”

“I wasn’t expecting NPCs for some stupid reason. Think he’s a friendly?” Nanaba whispered to Ymir.

“I highly doubt it,” Ymir whispered back. “Please be careful.”

“You got it, babe. Hey there! We’re actually _not_ breaking in; we just kinda… _fell_ in.”

“I _knew_ I heard something! Get outta here before I show you how a _real_ man fights!” The man was nearly in reach of them now and seemed way too pissed off to be reasoned with.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Nanaba wasn’t expecting such a violent response, and when the man threw a fist at her jaw, she barely ducked in time. “What a strange thing to say to two women before you try to knock their lights out.” She shrugged internally and decided it wasn’t worth pondering. She knocked his next attack away and a light enveloped her hand before she brought it crashing down into the man’s collarbone, sending him to the floor in a heap.

“Well _that_ was a thing.” Ymir looked between the man’s form and Nanaba’s hand. “I guess this is a _combat_ game, to say the least. Annie, the others need to know it’s not safe to come in here!”

Annie pinched her nose. “Proving for the millionth time that you should have listened to Nana and stayed out here. Whatever. I’ll go tell Mika- _don’t_ go doing anything idiotic!” She walked to the exit and Nanaba examined her hand.

“No damage received, that’s good news. I was worried hand-to-hand would hurt _us_ , too. Ymir, we need to get out of here before one of us really _does_ get hurt.”

Ymir slung an arm around Nanaba’s shoulders casually. “Please, Nana. Who do you think you’re talkin’ to? Could you ask for a better fighter by your side in these perilous reaches.”

“A few,” Nanaba teased her, pinching her side. “For starters, your girlfriend’s got a mean headbutt.”

“I am truly hurt, Nana. And here I thought we’d make a great survivalist duo. Just think about it: Nana and Ymir, the Banana and Brunette! They’ll sing songs and write sagas of our heroics!”

“More like Hymns for our untimely and horrific digital demise,” Nanaba grumbled. “What if we split up- you stay here and tell them what’s going on and I’ll-”

“No.” Ymir’s glare was of the take-no-shits variety. “We are not splitting up. We stick together, you dope. This isn’t a horror movie and I’m not losing you in here.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right. Still, though, we need to know what’s going on if we’re gonna get out of this place.”

Ymir sighed, clenching and unclenching her hands. “I know. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Nanaba winked and punched Ymir’s arm. “Look who you’re talking to, ‘Mir. I’ll be fine.” And with that, Nanaba opened the front door and stepped into the sunlight.

“Oh fuckballs it’s bright out here- oh what the fuck?!” Nanaba threw her hands in the air and gestured emphatically to absolutely no one.

Bright streets and and even brighter skies spilled into her vision. She could make out the somewhat distant sounds of bustling foot-traffic a few streets over, while bulky cars trundled happily past and children laughed as they played with an ecstatic dog. Nanaba felt that if she listened hard enough, she’d hear the constant tune of “Mr. Sandman” under it all.

“I’m in the fucking fifties!”

“Quick!” Ymir burst out of the arcade in a panic, her eyes wild. “We gotta get mom to meet dad at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance!”

Nanaba took exactly fifteen points from Ymir’s health-bar, and left her with a crooked nose.   

## 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there you have it, I hope it was an adequate b-day gift. Will update (hopefully soon) I have another fic in mind... but we'll see how that goes ;) 
> 
> Comments/kudos/reviews Greatly appreciated and HIGHLY sought-after! Seriously


End file.
